Lord Natodames
Lord Natodames is the main antoganist of the new series, assist trophies. He is a Snivy/Litten hybrid who is the warlord of the Snitten army And the lost husband of advu. He even was the same person who killed hammer bro's father. Biography: Lord Natodames was born near the hero planet nutmeg. His mother was a Snivy while his father was a Litten. His mother worked for the reptile attack force while his father worked for starline. But apparently on natodames's 15th birthday, his parents were killed by shadow the hedgehog's biological father. Then when he got to the age of 19, Natodames was cruel, sad and cold for the rest of his life.Then he had enough of being sad and came up with an idea to avenge his parents. He created an army called the snitten army and hired a number of reptiles and mammals to help him. He then killed hammer bro's father becuase he refused to work for him. Natodames then had enough of conquering the planets and wanted to make amends for the hero planets. Then he met a beautiful lopunny lady named advu. He agreed in consent with her and she accepted it. He would always do the job for advu while she handled other things. Just until that dark day, when Natodames was hunting for food to bring queen Advu, he found the pure lotus, which he believed was known to be sealed away in the temples to prevent others from getting a hold of after that incident with advu's sister. Natodames wanted to look at it, but when he touched it, he was infected with a virus that controlled his mind and corrupted him. He then went on a rampage and sealed away everyone (Ecspecially his wife advu) into the pixel universe. But then 4 Pokemon heroes finally decided to step up and fight the evil warlord. When the fight ended, Natodames was then sealed away in a palace named castle ninetails. But then his soldiers released him and he spread darkness of terror once more. Appearance: Lord Natodames appears to somewhat have dark brown fur, a streak of yellow on his tail, a red leaf on the tip of his tail, slver shoulder pads, a hat with a ruby on it, a purple streak along with it, an indigo suit, red eyes, a red muzzle and a collar that sticks out in front of the back of his head. Personality: Lord Natodames was once nice and caring when he was young, then when his parents died, he was cold, sad and depressed, but also confused. When he married advu, he was timid, nice and shy to her. But then when he was infected, he became evil, hostile, sadistic, morbid, demented and wicked. But also sinister desire of killing jack hammer. Relationships: Advu Lord Natodames has seen that he has feelings for her and he usually is a great husband. He also acts REALLY naughty towards her everytime she comes home. Jack Hammer Lord Natodames once killed jack hammer for the throne and forcing hammer bro to be the new ruler when he was young. Despite this, however, hammer bro still feels traumatized on that day. Markowski the Archeops And Elmira the treecko. Lord Natodames finds them as traitors for betraying him and joining the assist trophies. Quotes: "Sorry, hammer." "My turn." "Your floor isn't." "There is no reason to be hostile, your majesty. In fact, you should be proud." "Your son is moments away from inheriting the throne." "I'm sorry, advu. But we must." "What?! That demon?! Pfft! He is useless to the team! Execute him!" "Nooo!! I cannot be defeated again!! Curse you, hammer bro!" "My army will free me again!!" "Let us watch them die, shall we, hammer bro?" "Ohohohhohahah!!" "This is going to be so fun! Watching them scream in agony as they get dipped in darkness!" "Well the. If you two cannot keep up, then I guess we'll deal with that NOW!!" "I'm afraid I cannot let him into this world!" "If I let ghiraham this world, his pixslexia will get worse any minute!" "The others will think we're terrible, they shut us down and then your little friend will be left behind!" "Then he'll die with it." "Advu. My...love." Trivia: * Lord Natodames's line "There is no reason to be hostile, your majesty. In fact you should be proud" and "your son is moments away from inheriting the throne" both come from lord brevon on freedom planet. * His other line "my army will free me again!" Comes from spooky on pac man world 2. * Natodames widely shoule not be mistaken as a normal litten, as he is half Snivy half Litten. * Count bleck and Natodames have things in common: they were both corrupted and they've lost their loved ones. * Natodames was meant to have a personal dragon named oolong, but lioness denied it. * Na has a theory behind him. Category:Males Category:Villians Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Pokémon Characters